


en hint

by Treehouse



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Evakteket SKAMenger Hunt, M/M, More talking, Sex, acting on that kink, and kink negotiation, discussions about sex, kind of
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treehouse/pseuds/Treehouse
Summary: Tack, förlåt och varsågod, Irazor <3(och tack till Evakteket för att ni arrangerar roliga skriv-events! <3)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MinilocIsland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinilocIsland/gifts).



> Tack, förlåt och varsågod, Irazor <3
> 
> (och tack till Evakteket för att ni arrangerar roliga skriv-events! <3)

“Lova att inte skratta då.” Han ser ner på sina händer, och sedan snabbt upp på mig. 

“Isak. Du.” Jag tar hans ena hand mellan mina båda, håller den hårt. “Det skulle jag aldrig göra, det vet du väl?” 

Han nickar, och jag ser hur han tänker. Kinderna är röda, och håret har nästan torkat efter duschen som ledde fram till den här diskussionen. 

Oskyldigt hångel som plötsligt blev mer, som drog upp nya saker, nya frågor. 

“Kan inte du säga något först?” Han ser på mig igen, sådär trotsigt som bara han kan. 

“Säga vad?” 

“Om det är något du vill, liksom.” 

Jag låter mina fingrar stryka över hans handrygg, upp över armen, och så ner igen. Känner hur varm han är. Hur len huden på insidan av underarmen är. Min Isak. 

“Det kan jag. Något som du kanske inte vet, som jag inte sagt innan?” 

Han nickar, petar på en lös tråd i soffan. 

“Okej.” 

_Show me yours I’ll show you mine._

__Jag funderar lite, vill ge honom något likvärdigt. Samtidigt som jag tror att han faktiskt redan vet allt._ _

__“Jag – jag tror att jag skulle vilja prova att ha sex i sömnen.” Jag harklar mig. “Alltså, att bli väckt så. Kanske av att du fingrar mig eller något.”_ _

__Jag ser på honom, försöker läsa hans blick._ _

__“Okej.” Han nickar, sväljer. “Det är okej.” Han ler till och med lite, kramar min hand försäkrande._ _

__“Du då?”_ _

__Han slår ner blicken igen, rör lite oroligt på sig, “Äh.”_ _

__Jag bestämmer mig för att pusha lite._ _

__“Men det verkade som det var något. I duschen.”_ _

__Han ser på mig med mörka ögon, och jag kan nästan inte utläsa om han är arg eller inte. Om han kommer att resa sig upp och gå._ _

__Jag harklar mig igen. Pratar lågt._ _

__“Var det när jag kysste dig på halsen, gjorde sugmärken ner längs nyckelbenet?”_ _

__Han skakar på huvudet. Ler snabbt._ _

__Det är bra, ett leende är bra._ _

__Jag fortsätter._ _

__“Var det när jag tvålade in dig, överallt? Tvättade dig noggrant?”_ _

__Han ser på mig, skakar på huvudet. Vet vad jag gör. Vet att jag vet. Eller, anar._ _

__“Var det när jag satt på knä bakom dig? Gjorde dig våt och hal med min tunga?”_ _

__Han suckar, rör sig där han sitter och jag vet att han fortfarande känner vad jag gjorde._ _

__“Nä?”_ _

__Han skakar lite på huvudet, och jag anar en mörkare rodnad på hans kinder. Kan inte låta bli att retas._ _

__“Men du gillar det, eller hur?”_ _

__Han ler igen, nickar. Och jag vet ju det._ _

__Men det är inte det jag vill veta nu._ _

__Jag flyttar mig lite närmare, lutar mig mot honom._ _

__“Var det – “ Jag sänker rösten. “ – var det när jag höll fast dina handleder mot väggen så du var tvungen att stå still när jag hade mina fingrar i dig?”_ _

__Jag hör hur han drar efter andan, hur han liksom stelnar till._ _

__“Att du bara fick stå där medan jag bestämde.”_ _

__Han sitter blick stilla. Luften är tjock mellan oss, vibrerar nästan och jag vet att jag träffat rätt. Jag visste att det var något redan där och då. Hur han först hade tryckt sig mot mig, mötte mina fingrar och stönade högt då jag tryckte hans handleder mot den kaklade väggen, lät mig hålla honom där._ _

__Tills jag och min stora mun förstörde allt, spräckte bubblan, drog det för långt._ _

__

__“Isak.”_ _

__Han nickar, nästan omärkligt. Möter min blick helt kort, jag ser hur glansiga hans ögon är, hur röda hans kinder är, en rodnad som fortsätter ner på halsen och han är så vansinnigt vacker och så otroligt modig._ _

__Jag stryker honom över kinden, drar fingrarna genom hans hår, vill försäkra honom om att det är okej, att vi är okej. Tar hans hand igen._ _

__Jag harklar mig._ _

__“Du – du kom aldrig förut, eller hur?”_ _

__Han sätter sig genast rakare upp, ser på mig, försöker antagligen förstå vad jag menar._ _

__Jag sänker rösten. “Vi hann inte så långt.”_ _

__Han skakar på huvudet. “Nä.”_ _

__“Vill du?”_ _

__Han har munnen lite öppen, läpparna svullna efter kyssarna i duschen. Han suger in underläppen i munnen, ser ut som att han funderar. De långa, mörka ögonfransarna kastar skuggor över hans kinder, och så ser han mig rakt i ögonen._ _

__“Hur då?”_ _

__Jag känner det i mellangärdet, ett sug nedåt magen, skrevet, plötsligt pirrar det överallt igen. Han har inte släppt mig med blicken och jag drar efter andan._ _

__“Du klär av dig igen och lägger dig på sängen. Så tar jag min halsduk, den smala, svarta och binder den runt dina handleder.”_ _

__Jag ser hur han sväljer, hur adamsäpplet rör sig._ _

__“Knyter fast halsduken i sänggaveln.” Jag lutar mig mot honom igen. “Då har jag två händer.” Jag kysser honom på kinden. “Och en mun.”_ _

__Han andas tungt nu, trycker sig lite mot mig._ _

__“Vill du det?”_ _

__Han gnyr nästan, nickar, svarar på en utandning. “Jah.”_ _

__“Kom då.”_ _


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så.. det första kapitlet fick en uppföljare efter en del (inte så mycket) övertalning.  
> Har ni läst kapitel 1 så vet ni ungefär vad som väntar. Hoppas ni gillar! 
> 
> Tusen tack till [irazor](https://www.irazor.tumblr.com) för push och pepp och ovärdelig hjälp med texten! <3

Vi sitter på knä i sängen, mitt emot varandra, medan jag virar halsduken runt Isaks handleder. Han andas tungt, bröstet häver sig och kinderna är röda. 

Jag släpper hans händer och drar åt knuten, ser hur han prövar den när musklerna i hans armar rör sig. Sedan tittar han upp på mig.

Han mun är lite öppen, läpparna svullna. Den vackra amorbågen ännu mer synlig när jag kysst honom, gjort honom glansig av saliv.

Ögonen är mörka och ögonfransarna täta, han ser på mig en kort stund innan han tittar ner igen.

Jag följer hans blick, ser hur hans armar ligger tätt intill kroppen och hur handlederna korsas. Den svarta halsduken står i skarp kontrast till hans ljusa hud, och han håller armarna lite utåt framför sig. Hans lår är lätt särade och hans kuk är hård och glansig mellan dem.

Jag drar handen längs hans arm, ända ner till halsduken, och lutar mig fram och kysser hans hals. Känner hur han doftar av schampo och duschtvål, och sådär som bara Isak doftar. Fortsätter upp mot örat, gör kyssarna sugande och kittlande, och lägger tänderna försiktigt om örsnibben.

“Okej?”

Han andas in skakigt, nickar. Sträcker lite på halsen så att jag kommer åt bättre, och jag skrapar med tänderna precis bakom örat, känner att han ryser innan jag viskar:

“Lägg dig ner. “

Han rör sig långsamt, nästan avvaktande, som att han befinner sig på okänt vatten. Han lägger sig på rygg, har armarna vikta framför bröstet, och rodnaden på hans kinder har spridit sig ner över halsen.

“Händerna över huvudet.”

Han sträcker dem långsamt uppåt, fortfarande spänd, ser på mig som för att kolla hur jag reagerar. Jag försöker hålla mina rörelser stadiga, visa att allt är okej när jag knyter fast halsduken i sänggaveln och sätter mig på knä bredvid Isak. Hans långa, smala armar är sträckta ovanför huvudet. Den svarta knuten är klumpig och inte alls särskilt svår att ta sig loss från, tror jag.

Men det handlar inte om det.

Jag drar med fingret längs underarmen, i fåran mellan musklerna på insidan av överarmen där huden är mjuk och ljus, ner till armhålan med det mörka håret som är mjukt mot mitt finger. Isak suckar och blundar, men öppnar munnen direkt när jag lägger mina fingrar på hans underläpp.

Hans tänder är vassa, tungan våt och hal, och han sveper den långsamt runt mina fingrar, får mig att rysa.

Jag gör blöta spår längs hans hals med mina fingrar, känner hans puls, hans värme. Kysser mig ner längs hans bröst, skrapar med tänderna mot en bröstvårta och får honom att rycka, gör det igen och igen tills han stönar och trycker sig mot mig.

Pulsen syns i hans mage och jag drar näsan längs den mjuka huden, tar in doften av honom, flyttar mig långsamt neråt.

Jag sitter på knä mellan hans lår. Kan inte låta bli att böja mig fram och kyssa hans höfter, följa den lilla dalen där låren slutar och överkroppen börjar, känna den varma, spända huden mot mina läppar, men noga undvika hans hårda kuk. Med min näsa i det krusiga håret i hans skrev, där doften av Isak är som mest koncentrerad, lyfter jag upp hans ena ben, pressar det mot honom, låter tänderna skrapa lätt på insidan av låret innan jag kysser honom i ljumsken. Han andas häftigt nu, gnyr, och jag vet att han är otålig.

Det här var inte vad vi planerat ikväll, liksom.

Jag klämmer ut glidmedel med en hand, vill inte släppa greppet om hans ben, vill inte ändra på något nu. Han ligger utsträckt, öppen för mig, och jag måste komma ihåg att andas, måste försöka slappna av. Han ser på mig, mörka ögon och några svettiga hårtestar i pannan och jag låter mina hala fingrar glida ner mellan hans skinkor, pressa lätt, göra små cirklar innan jag glider in hela vägen, långsamt.

Och jag vet precis hur det känns, vet varför han måste blunda, varför han inte kan hålla inne stönet som trycks ut genom hans mun och som tänder mig ännu mer.

Han är redan känslig efter duschen, och det är lätt att hitta den lilla upphöjningen med fingrarna, få honom att skälva.

Det här har hållit på hela kvällen, hela dagen egentligen.

Meddelandena han skickade till mig på jobbet. Hur jag svarade med en selfie från toan. Han hade givetvis _engelska och boner_ , och vi visste båda vad som skulle komma att hända ikväll. Ändå tog det långsamt, hångel med löfte om mer, mycket mer, innan han drog med mig in i duschen.

Jag älskar när Isak klär av sig för mig, älskar när han gör det långsamt, när han kysser mig och drar av mig t-shirten och trycker sig mot mig. När jag får känna all hud, alla muskler, hur han vill ha mig.

Nu låter jag mina fingertoppar glida fram och tillbaka över prostatan, håller honom på plats med benet som är pressat mot hans mage, ser hur han svankar, hur alla muskler i överkroppen spänns och spelar under huden, hur han drar i halsduken och trycker ansiktet mot sin arm, stönar in i huden där.

Han är så jävla vacker.

“Fy fan, Isak.” Jag sväljer. “Du – “

Han trycker sig mot mina fingrar och jag ser ner på där de försvinner in i honom, ser hur han är sträckt runt dem, hur hans kuk är glansig och hal av försats, och nu håller jag handen nästan stilla, ett jämt tryck på prostatan och Isak skälver.

Jag vill ha honom så mycket att det gör ont, vill känna de där klara dropparna mot min tunga, vill att han ska komma i min mun, vill komma inne i honom, vill kyssa honom och smaka på svetten precis vid hans nyckelben.

Jag vill ha allt.

“Eve – en – “

Hans röst är raspig, han pratar mellan andetagen, kan inte ligga stilla. 

_Jag älskar honom._

Jag släpper inte greppet, bara lutar mig framåt.

“Vad vill du, baby?”

“Jag – ah – “

“Ska jag knulla dig nu?”

Jag börjar dra ut fingrarna, långsamt.

“Utan kondom?”

Trycker in dem igen.

“Bara vi.”

Pressar försiktigt, känner hur svullen han är.

Han nickar, stönar, vrider sig, och jag drar ur fingrarna helt, ser hur spänningen lämnar hans kropp, hur han andas, hur magen häver sig.

Jag släpper hans ben, låter honom sträcka ut sig medan jag klämmer ut mer glidmedel i handen och smörjer det på mig själv. Torkar av mig på lakanet och lutar mig över Isak, känner värmen stråla från hans kropp. Han ligger stilla, väntar på att jag ska föra, att jag ska ta honom.

Jag lyfter upp hans ben igen, trycker det mot honom. Hans starka lår. Hela han är stark, mycket starkare än jag. Ett djupt andetag, och så pressar jag mig mot honom, känner hur han släpper in mig direkt, och jag kan inte låta bli att se ner på där jag sjunker in i honom.

Det är nästan för mycket. Redan.

Jag känner hur jag bultar inuti honom, hur han försöker trycka sig mot mig, han är minst lika ivrig som jag, bara sämre på att dölja det just nu. Hans ben pressas mot magen när jag böjer mig framåt, och han drar efter andan, gnyr nästan.

Jag ser på honom, hans ögon är svarta, blicken fäst på mig. Det är nästan konstigt att inte ha hans armar runt mig, hans ben som drar mig mot honom.

Samtidigt som det är jag som för nu, så vill jag inget hellre än att han ska ha det bra.

Det vill jag alltid.

Jag rör mig långsamt, försiktigt. Trycker mig mot honom, håller mig nära.

“Okej?” En kyss på kinden. “Baby?”

“Mmh, Even.” Han andas in. “Så – ah – åh gud.”

Jag har mitt ansikte precis ovanför hans, kysser honom bara nästan. Flyttar mig lite bakåt, drar mig ur längre och stöter in hårdare. Ser hur Isaks mun öppnas, hur han drar efter andan och spänner armarna, hur hans kropp darrar när jag gör det igen. Och igen.

Isak har ögonen slutna. Halsen är sträckt och han trycker ansiktet mot sin arm, har munnen öppen mot den tunna huden där och han stönar varje gång jag stöter in, varje gång jag träffar rätt. Hans kropp spänner sig, kämpar både med och mot mig, och jag kan se svetten i hans hårfäste, känna den på hans hud, smaka den med min mun. 

Han är så jävla vacker och det svindlar nästan när jag tänker på att han är min. Att jag är hans. Att han ger sig till mig på det här sättet, att vi kommit så här långt.

Jag kysser honom på halsen, uppåt, slickar, hans hud är salt och skäggstubben raspig mot min tunga och han möter mig, kysser mig tillbaka. Jag har stannat upp, är nästan stilla, helt omsluten av honom, sväljer hans stön. Älskar känslan av att vi sitter ihop, hör samman.

“Fan, Even – du måste..”

Jag rör mig, helt lite, vaggar nästan bara, får Isak att kasta huvudet bakåt igen.

“Kan du komma såhär, baby?”

Jag stöter in igen, hårdare.

“Ah – jag –”

Jag lägger munnen mot hans öra, känner hans våta hår mot överläppen.

“Du är nästan tvungen, eller hur?”

Jag hör honom gny något i stil med _åh gud_ när jag viker upp hans andra ben och tar spjärn med mina händer på baksidan av hans lår, jag rör mig snabbare nu, blodet brusar i öronen och jag känner hur det rinner svett längs mina tinningar. Jag är så jävla nära nu, måste blunda, kan inte se Isak såhär; hans bröst blankt av svett, armarna sträckta över huvudet och munnen öppen, läpparna svullna av mina kyssar. Det är nästan för mycket bara att höra honom nu, att känna honom skälva under mig.

“Even – ah – snälla, jag –”

Han kvider nästan, och egentligen hade jag tänkt att dra ut på det längre, reta honom lite. Men det går inte. Och jag måste se honom, ta in allt. Hans raspiga röst och magmusklerna som spänner sig, hur han liksom drar efter andan varje gång jag stöter in i honom, hur han kniper ihop ögonen. Han stönar högt när jag sluter handen om honom, han är hal av försats, hård och mjuk i min hand.

Det dröjer inte länge innan han kramar runt mig, varm säd över min hand och hans mage, rösten som inte bär när han stönar mitt namn och jag följer efter honom direkt. Det kittlar i fotsulorna, armarna skakar, och jag känner hur all hetta som samlats i skrevet liksom pumpas ut, in i honom.

Jag trycker mig närmare, vill inte ha någon luft mellan oss. Hans ben runt mina höfter, min mun mot hans hals, våra hjärtan mot varandra. Jag rör mig inte, bara känner pulsen i huvudet och i halsen och i magen. Svetten och säden som gör all hud hal och salt och våt.

Till slut rör Isak försiktigt på sig, sträcker ut sina ben, andas ut. Jag glider ur honom, lägger mig tillrätta bredvid honom istället, med huvudet på hans bröst.

“Even?”

Jag lyfter huvudet, ser upp på honom. “Mm?”

“Kan du – “

Han drar lite i halsduken och jag reser mig upp och knyter loss honom. Låter andra änden sitta kvar i sänggaveln, orkar inte lirka med den knuten just nu. Jag lägger mig bredvid Isak istället, drar täcket över oss, skjuter på duschen lite till. Mitt lår över hans lår, min arm över hans bröst.

Han suckar.

Jag väntar.

Låter fingrarna göra små cirklar på hans axel. Läpparna mot hans hud.

“Jag – jag vill typ inte bli dominerad, alltså.” Han mumlar. “Om det är det du tror.”

“Nä.” Jag skrattar till. “Om du ville det så har du nog dessutom valt fel pojkvän.”

Han fnyser till, men säger inget mer. Jag kan nästan höra hur han tänker, känner hans hjärta under min arm, hur han spänner sig.

“Isak. Du.” Jag flyttar mig lite, vill kunna se honom. “Det här var – du är så sjukt sexig. Och så fick jag ta hand om dig, och det enda jag kunde tänka på är att du lätt skulle kunna hålla fast mig också. Om du ville.”

Han rodnar. “Jag – det var bra.”

Jag lyfter på ögonbrynen, ser på honom.

“Okej. Det var sjukt bra.”

Jag ler och kysser honom.

“Jag gillade det.”

“Jag också.” Jag lägger mig ner igen, drar honom nära. “Jag är glad att du berättade.”

“Mm.” Han trycker sig mot mig. “Det är bara – jag vet inte om det kommer kännas dåligt sen.”

“Hur då, menar du?”

“Alltså –” han suckar igen. “Nej. Glöm det.”

“Isak.” Jag håller honom, försöker förmedla att jag inte går någonstans, vad han än säger. Ger honom lite tid, det brukar vara det som behövs.

Han ser upp i taket. “Bara ytterligare en grej jag inte borde gilla, liksom.”

Det knyter sig i bröstet, och jag måste svälja, måste mota bort vad det än är som vill ut nu.

 _Älskling._

“Du. Baby.” Jag lägger handen på hans kind, får honom att vända huvudet mot mig. “Är det så det känns?”

Han blinkar, långsamt. Rycker på axlarna.

“Jag gillade det. Massor. Och jag gillar dig. Älskar dig.” Jag kysser honom försiktigt. “Och jag är så sjukt jävla glad varje dag för att du tycker om mig.”

Hans ena mungipa lyfts lite, ett omärkligt leende. Ögonen blir varma igen. 

“Du får tycka om vad du vill, okej? Vem du vill.”

“Jag tycker om dig.” Han flyttar sig närmare. “Förlåt.”

“För vad?”

“För att jag sa att jag inte borde gilla – “ Han drar efter andan, lägger pannan mot min. “Du är den bästa – det bästa.”

Det iskalla i bröstet löser upp sig lika snabbt igen, smälter av Isaks värme mot min kropp. Han kysser mig, långsamt, tveklöst.

“Tack.” Jag ler lite. “Och om du vill diskutera kinks så finns ju säkert Magnus till hands om du vill prata ut.”

“Om jag vill känna mig mer normal, menar du?”

“Precis.”

Isak kniper ihop ögonen, skakar på huvudet. “Nej.”

“Säkert?”

Han flinar, lägger sig över mig. Tung och varm, men med en lätthet i rörelsen.

“Säker. Det är bara dig jag berättar alla konstiga kinks för. Visste du till exempel att jag blir extremt upphetsad av att min kille ger mig pizza och öl? Naken?”

“Vilket sammanträffande, för det blir jag också.” Jag skrattar, ser på Isak som ser nöjd och avslappnad ut igen och jag skulle gladeligen servera honom pizza och öl, _naken,_ resten av mitt liv.

Han ler mot mig, pussar mig på näsan. “Tur att vi är ihop då.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kom gärna och prata med mig på [Tumblr](www.tumblr.com/modestytreehouse) om ni vill! Eller lämna en kommentar, då blir jag superglad!


End file.
